Dust To Dust
by DAxilla
Summary: Okay... I couldn't resist. A "Watershed" follow up, even as I KNOW it will not happen this way, I couldn't get it out of my head. 2 shot shortie. Other half coming soon. CASKETT with spoilers for... well, everything!Rated M for next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**_CASTLE_****  
****_"DUST TO DUST"_****  
****_An Original Caskett Story_****  
****_2013 by Patricia L. Givens_****  
****_DAxilla_****  
****_Jadzia7627_****  
**_**August 2013**_

Disclaimer #1: This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing world of the TV show Castle. As such, many of the characters and references used within belong solely to ABC, Andrew Marlowe and TPTB. I didn't gain anything here, so don't sue me. (Unless of course my prosecutor would look like Alex Cabot…)

Disclaimer #2: All original characters and storylines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them!) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

Disclaimer #3: This story does depict a lovingly sexual relationship between a man and a woman. (Who knew I would have a flair for it? Not me…) If this bothers you then you obviously aren't into checking ratings. You must end up in a lot of porno theaters by 'accident'… snort If you are under 18, you've probably already read and done a lot worse than this but I will give you a stern look anyway. If this is illegal where you live… I am glad to hear your village finally got WiFi!

Dedication: For Bunneh. Forever.

Come on in... the door is always open...  
DAx =/\=

***  
**_A/N: I swore I wouldn't do this, but as my brain increasingly misfires waiting for the Season 6 premiere, I could not get this out of my mind. Please know, this is NOT what I think happens. (See random speculation below for that.) I just couldn't put the Jordan thing away...(And being obsessed with such a perfect song makes it even harder!)_**

**_Random Speculation: I think Kate tells him she turned down the job so he would know the truth: That he doesn't need to propose to keep her there. He does anyway, because it was never about keeping her in NY, and then (after she says yes) he tells her to go to DC and see what she really wants... because he can write anywhere..._**

**_A/N #2: I normally only pick a verse or two from a song, but this one... I couldn't decide which fit Caskett more... because the whole song does! If you know it, then you know it._**

**_If you don't, do yourself a favor... Listen!_**

* * *

**_It's not your eyes  
It's not what you say  
It's not your laughter  
That gives you away  
You're just lonely  
You've been lonely, too long_**

**_Oh, you're acting your thin disguise  
All your perfectly delivered lines  
They don't fool me  
You've been lonely, too long_**

**_Let me in the wall  
You've built around  
We can light a match  
And burn it down  
Let me hold your hand  
And dance 'round and 'round the flames  
In front of us  
Dust to dust_**

**_You've held your head up  
You've fought the fight  
You bear the scars  
You've done your time  
Listen to me  
You've been lonely, too long_**

**_Let me in the walls  
You've built around  
We can light a match  
And burn them down  
Let me hold your hand  
And dance 'round and 'round the flames  
In front of us  
Dust to dust_**

**_You're like a mirror, reflecting me  
Takes one to know one, so take it from me  
You've been lonely  
You've been lonely, too long  
We've been lonely  
We've been lonely, too long_**

**_"Dust to Dust"  
-The Civil Wars_**

* * *

Special Agent Kate Beckett opened her office door; stepping inside and shutting it firmly behind her. Once the sounds of laughter coming from the outer office were blocked out, she leaned against it, finally letting her shoulders sag as she took a deep breath.

She looked down at the plaque she held in her hands.

_"In Recognition of Outstanding Service…"  
_  
With a sigh, she tossed it onto her desk, glancing at the wall where her other two service plaques hung. She had been there for just a little over a month and she already had three of them. One she had been given the moment she stepped into headquarters; retroactive in regards to the help she had provided in New York.

It was her favorite.

It still said 'Detective Katherine Beckett' on it.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kate walked around her desk, leaning against the far side so that she could stare out her window. She had an incredible view of the downtown D.C. area…

…but it would never be New York.

For so many reasons.

The view being the least of them.

"What are you doing here, Kate?"

Beckett swung around quickly, startled. She hadn't even heard her door open. She would have been angry except that she'd recognize that voice anywhere.

She nodded fondly at the woman in her doorway. "Special Agent Shaw."

The other woman smiled, coming inside and closing the door behind her. "You saved my life, Kate. I think we're a little beyond titles now, don't you?"

Beckett inclined her head slightly. "Jordan." She blinked. "What are you doing here? They said you were out of the country."

"I was." She sat down in one of the chairs across from her. "Flew into JFK this morning. Went to have a quick cup of coffee with my favorite Detective and her favorite writer during my layover." Shaw pursed her lips. "Imagine my surprise when neither of you were there."

Kate dropped her chin, looking at the floor as she pursed her lips. "Yeah... I sincerely doubt that you were surprised."

The older woman looked at her closely, noting the sadness... the stiffness of her posture. But the most telling evidence... was in her eyes. Sighing, Jordan smoothed her slacks over her thighs. "Last I heard... there was an offer on the table..."

Beckett blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Agent Shaw smiled. "Don't play dumb, Kate. It doesn't suit you."

The younger woman sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "How did you find out?"

"That he proposed?" She smiled. "I'm a spook, Kate. It's what I do. Did you really think I wouldn't keep tabs on my... friends?"

"Is that what we are?'

"Can you think of a better word for it?"

Beckett smiled, shaking her head sadly. "He only... asked... to keep me in New York."

"You don't believe that... any more than I do." Shaw sighed. "If anything, he had to know that his proposal would piss you off. But he did it anyway."

"Why?"

"Because he loves you, Kate. That was always obvious... to everyone but you, apparently." Jordan looked at the floor. "Don't get me wrong... If you went home, you would be sorely missed. But trust me when I tell you that sometimes... It just can't be all about the job."

"And yet... here you are."

"I made my choice. Do I regret it?" The older woman shook her head. "No. But I do regret everything I have missed. And I am not you. This job..." Jordan was perfectly still. "It has it's rewards... and it's price. You have to be willing to give up a lot and compromise even more. Some of us are built for it, good or bad. Some of us... Just aren't."

"And you think I'm not?"

Shaw barked with laughter. "Oh God no! I think you would be one hell of an agent." She looked at the younger woman fondly. "I just don't think..." She nodded slowly. "I just KNOW... that there is something that means more to you. Those of us that can give up everything for the badge... it is an honorable pursuit. But that doesn't mean it's always right." She stood up and straightened her jacket. "You have options... Detective." She emphasized the title. "You just have to decide which one means more to you."

She walked to the door stopping when Kate whispered. "And what if I already have?"

Shaw smiled over her shoulder at the younger woman. "Then all I can do is ask again... What are you doing here, Kate?"

Beckett watched in silence as the older woman disappeared.

* * *

**_A/N #3: This will be a short 2 shot. Stay tuned. ) Please review if you have time!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part II_**

**_A/N: I think the reason the song "Dust to Dust" hits me so hard is because I understand that feeling. In my own life as well as in regards to Caskett. (Don't make fun... I just got married... I am still in sappy mode.) _**

**_Here are two, strong successful people who never thought they really needed anything... Until they met each other._**

**_Suddenly everything they thought was a fairy tale turns out to be true... _**

**_And then nothing else matters..._**

**_I know that feeling. It is amazing. _**

**_I wish that feeling on each and every one of you._**

**_And now back to our normally sarcastic program. )_**

**_A/N #2: 1 Hour, 22 minutes, and 47 seconds. _**

**_An eternity._**

**_A/N #3: Just under the wire! Castle was right about procrastination...(Under the wire for us west coasters anyway. You east coasters are already lucky enough to watch 3 hours ahead of us so... suck it!)_**

**_PS: I had already written the re-proposal scene and since I am on the west coast... I haven't seen the premiere yet so Stana_Katic's tweet made me die laughing when I really needed it!_**

* * *

Alexis Castle frowned, looking down at her watch. She had been up, gone to school, gone by the library, stopped by her dorm room and then come home... and her father was still in his boxers and a bath robe.

She knew how badly he was hurting... but it had been more than a month.

It was time.

"Dad." She sat down on a stool at the counter, watching as he moved aimlessly around the kitchen. "Dad?"

His head finally snapped up. "Hmm?" He smiled weakly. "Hey, sweet pea. Want some eggs?"

"It's 4:20 in the afternoon, Dad..." She shook her head. "I want to talk to you."

"What about?"

Alexis couldn't help laughing. It wasn't funny... it was just... insane. "About you... and Kate."

His smile froze.

Anyone else would have never been able to tell the difference.

But Alexis was his daughter. "Dad... she said no."

The writer's faced changed for just a moment; the pain he felt visible and more than palpable.

The redhead blinked back tears. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Dad... but-" She swallowed. "You're more than who you were... when you were with her."

Richard Castle looked at his daughter with absolute clarity.

"What if I don't want to be?"

"Dad-"

"No... Alexis. This time I get to be the parent." He reached out, cupping her cheek gently across the counter. "She brought out the best in me." The writer smiled sadly. "She was the best of me."

Alexis opened her mouth to respond, only to stop short when three brisk knocks echoed through the loft. She swallowed. "I'll go see who it is."

She hurried to the door; throwing it open and feeling her jaw tighten when she saw who was on the other side. "Beckett... What do you want?"

Kate Beckett hung her head slightly, feeling the words slam through her. She was not surprised by the young woman's coldness... but she WAS surprised by how much it hurt. "I need to talk to your father."

Alexis crossed her arms. "I don't think he needs to talk to you."

The older woman swallowed, hard. "I made a mistake." She whispered, wondering how her life had come down to justifying her actions to the nineteen year old daughter of the man she loved. "I made a mistake."

The redhead tilted her head; looking at her closely. "What mistake?"

"Leaving?" Kate laughed softly. "I don't have anything left, Alexis. No pride... no stubbornness... no job... Nothing... NOTHING means more to me than..." She breathed in deeply. "I have made... so many mistakes. But I'm here." She shook her head. "I'm here."

Little Castle looked at her closely, the chill in her eyes slowly disappearing. Leaning forward slightly she whispered, "If you hurt him again..."

"I won't."

Kate's words were so full of emotion that it stopped Alexis' heart for a moment. When it began beating again, she swallowed and nodded, opening the door wider.

"Dad?" She called out. "You have company. I'll be upstairs."

The young woman closed the door and hurried away, disappearing down the upstairs hall just as her father stepped out of the kitchen.

"What was that, Pump...kin..." His voice trailed off when he saw Beckett standing in his foyer. "What are you doing here?"

Kate stepped closer. "This is where I belong."

Castle frowned. "Where? New York? NYPD? The loft-"

"With you." She cut him off, moving close enough to feel the heat flowing off his body. "Wherever you are, that's where I belong."

The writer stared at her for a moment, then turned and headed back to the kitchen. "And what?" He pulled his coffee press out of the cupboard; filling the kettle with water and setting it on the stove. "That's supposed to be enough? To hear you say that?" His eyes went stony. "I would have died with you, Kate." He hung his head and tried to get his breathing under control. "More than once."

"I know." Her voice was small... so small he had to turn and look at her to hear her words. "I think that scared me more than anything else." She shrugged off her coat, hanging it on the peg that had become hers over the last year. Crossing the room, she sat down at the counter. "I've never... had anyone in my life... quite like you."

"And?"

"And I'm not willing to give that up."

Rick smiled sardonically. "I seem to recall that you already did."

"I quit."

Castle froze, a measuring cup full of fresh coffee grounds held immobile in his hand. "What?"

"I quit. The agency." Kate said softly.

"But..." Rick dropped the scoop and came around the counter, taking her by the arms. "That..." He swallowed. "That job is what you have been working for your whole career."

"I know."

"I can't..." He let her go and tried to move away, stopped only by the hands that grabbed his robe. "I can't be the reason you give up the most important thing in your life..."

Kate laughed softly. "Castle... YOU are the most important thing in my life." She let go of his robe with one hand, moving it to his cheek. "You were right when you said I have been working for this my whole career. It was my dream job." Her hand slid further, curving around the back of his head. "But dreams change."

The writer blinked in confusion.

"Rick..." She moved closer, pressing her body against his. "I went to D.C. and I did the job. And I was good at it." She shook her head. "But none of it mattered... without you there." Kate took his hand and knelt down in front of him. "I don't have a ring..." She smiled sheepishly. "But I still want to marry you." She kissed each of his fingers reverently. "Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle... Will you marry me?"

The writer could only look at her, his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

It seemed as though the woman he had wanted more than anything in his life had just proposed to him.

That couldn't be right.

"I'm dreaming." He whispered.

Kate reached out and pinched his thigh... hard.

"Ow! Okay! Not dreaming!" He took her by the arms and pulled her up. "Kate..."

"Yes or no, Castle." The detective stared at his mouth, her breath washing over his face. "It's time to decide..."

Castle reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out the ring he had offered her before. "I decided a long time ago."

Kate stared at the diamonds and platinum he held out to her. "Why..."

"Because it was the only way to keep you close to me... while you were gone."

Beckett raised her left hand, her heart stopping as he slid the ring onto her finger. She stared at it... thinking the only thing she had ever seen that was more beautiful...

Was him.

She slammed into him hard, pushing him up against the counter as her lips crashed into his.

For a moment, he was frozen in surprise.

Then his hands went to her hips; his fingers threading through her belt loops to pull her against him... hard.

The kiss was wild, almost obscene with the sensual energy that flowed through them. Castle wound his fingers into Kate's hair, hissing his approval when she did the same, although she did tug a little bit harder.

"Kate..." He mumbled against her lips. "Kate..."

The detective pulled away, her breath coming in harsh pants. "What, Castle?!"

He looked at her sheepishly. "Alexis is upstairs."

Grabbing the belt from his robe, she turned, pulling him behind her as she quickly moved through his study and on to his bedroom.

With the door closed tightly behind hem, she turned and tugged the garment off his shoulders, letting it slide to the floor. She slipped her fingers into his boxers and pushed them down, unable to resist the urge to grip the length of him gently, smiling at the small grunt he couldn't suppress at her touch.

Leaning forward, Rick buried his face in her neck, biting her pulse point softly as he whispered, "Why are you still so dressed?"

Kate laughed, even as her hands went to the buttons of her shirt and made short work of them. "Is that proper grammar, writer boy?"

Castle watched as what seemed like miles of smooth, tan skin and black lace came in to view. Unable to stop himself, he surged forward; dragging the shirt and bra from her shoulders and kissing her senseless as his fingers worked on the buttons of her jeans.

He slid them down her legs slowly, kissing each inch of exposed skin as he dragged them down her thighs. When she was naked, he stopped, remaining on his knees as he buried his face in her stomach.

"I love you." He whispered.

Kate smiled. "I know." He looked up at her and she cupped his face in her hands. "I really do."

Nodding, Rick rose to his feet, wrapping his arms around her waist and tossing her backwards onto the bed.

Beckett laughed in delight, her heart catching when she realized if anyone but Castle had every tried that...

She lost her train of thought when he settled himself on top of her; the hardness she so loved pressing firmly against her thigh.

"Tell me." He whispered, his mouth trailing from her lips to her chin, then down her throat to her pulse point. "Please."

Kate smiled. "You're such a girl."

The writer pulled back, looking at her sharply.

"Okay..." She laughed. "Okay." She reached up and tangled her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. "I love you. I want to marry you."

Grinning, the writer continued kissing his way down her body, stopping only to run his tongue along the sensitive flesh between her breasts.

Beckett curled her fingers more tightly. "Tell me..."

"I love you, Katherine Houghton Beckett." He looked up quickly. "Katherine Houghton... Castle?"

Kate's eyes widened. "Uh..."

Castle grinned. "Later... Right now... we have more important things to... _discuss_..."

* * *

**_A/N #4: I know I promised an M rating... but I had some upsetting family news today so I wasn't really in a smexy mood. And so, I will make this a 3 parter. You WILL get your smut, when I get my equilibrium back. And after that... back to COEM and CAFM._**


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

**_A/N: It really isn't Beckett's color..._**

**_A/N #2: I was going for more smut but this is what came out. And I am a firm believer in... uh... believing in what comes... (Shakes head and wanders off muttering.)_**

* * *

_Previously on Castle:_

_Castle grinned. "Later... now we have more important things to discuss..."_

Kate smiled. "We do?"

Rick nuzzled his nose across her nipple, catching it between his lips. "You don't agree?"

"OH..." Beckett swallowed. "If you keep doing that... we aren't going to talk about anything."

"Oh, but we are." He smiled, running his tongue across the ridges of her areola. "Can't you feel me... talking... to you?"

Kate closed her eyes; letting the feel of him, the weight of him, the wetness of his mouth... turn everything in her brain off... and every other part of her body on. "Rick..."

"Mmm." He shook his head, his hands gripping her breasts, kneading them gently as he licked his way down her belly. "What?"

"Uh..." The detective blinked, trying to make her thoughts make sense. "I'm... uh..."

"Not so loquacious?" Castle smiled against the small swell of flesh under her belly button. "That's what I thought."

Kate buried her fingers in his brow as the writer slipped lower, curling them painfully as he nuzzled into the short landing-strip of hair she had between her legs.

His breath was hot... moist... his tongue just barely hovering above her and Beckett felt her hips surge up into him.

Castle tapped her twice on the thigh, a grin curving his lips. "Two for flinching."

She barked with laughter, feeling the joy she had been missing the last month well up in her chest. "You are such a child."

"I'm _your_ child." He suddenly froze, lifting his head to stare at her pointedly. "Let's not go to deeply into that one."

"Castle!" Kate tightened her hands.

"Right!" He brought his head back down, breathing her in deeply. Unable to stop himself, he reached out with his tongue; using it to gather up her sweetness and drag it into his mouth.

For a moment, Castle dropped his head against her thigh. "Oh my god..."

Beckett stilled beneath him. "I missed you." She looked down at him, running her fingers across his lips and loving the slick feel of them. "I missed you so much."

Rick felt more than heard the hitch in her voice; the way her eyes lost focus a second before she shut them. Nodding, he lowered his head again, losing himself in the taste of her.

She was like chocolate and wine, the beach at dawn... all the old cliche's. She was what he had been looking for his whole life.

And he reveled in her.

Castle ran his hands down her stomach, using them to grip her hips as he buried his face in her; lapping at her... making her whimper.

"Cas... Cast..." She panted softly; her nails digging into his scalp. "Rick!"

He looked up, his eyes as glazed over as his face. "What?"

Kate stared down at him, touching his upper lip gently. "Right now? I need you..."

Blinking, Rick quickly clambered up her body; not stopping until his face was inches from hers.

He felt Kate take hold of him; felt the silk of her skin as she drew him closer... and then the heat of her... the wetness... as she dragged him between her legs.

"God... Kate." His arms trembled and for a moment he thought he might actually drop on top of her.

"Castle..." She gripped him harder, pressing the tip of him inside of her. "Shut up."

He nodded quickly, sliding home with a groan and a memory he would revisit for the rest of his life. When he was completely inside her, when she gripped him tightly... he looked down at her.

"Never let go."

Kate grinned; trying to hold on to her senses when the man she loved was buried inside her.

"Never."

* * *

"So..." Rick gripped her tightly, trying not to think about the three times he had been inside her in the last few hours... or how to make it four. "What now?"

"Now?" Kate rolled over in his arms, kissing his chin and purring happily when she caught her own scent in his stubble. "MMM, I like your cologne."

He grinned and pulled her closer, kissing her softly. "I like how you apply it."

She shook her head. "Now? Now... we try to get my job back... again... I don't think it will be that hard. Gates seemed excited to send me off with the feds but I'm sure she'd rather have her high closure rate."

"Little cocky aren't you?"

Kate reached down and took hold of him. "And is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

Castle nodded quickly. "I'm... I"m right there... and here... with you." He glanced down. "But... could you either move faster or slower?"

She snorted, tightening her grip before letting him go altogether. "It's time to move on."

"And you're okay with that?"

Kate finally REALLY looked at him. "What are you trying to ask me, Castle?"

"Can you..." He shook his head. "Can WE survive this? I don't want to be the man who killed your dreams."

"Castle..." Kate ran her fingers through her hair. "I need you to understand something... YOU are the primary reason I am here. I tried to live without you and I couldn't. I _couldn't_." She took a deep breath. "But there were... other reasons too..."

Rick blinked at her. "Kate?"

She shook her head. "Castle... I worked my whole life for... this..." She gestured to herself. "And I thought..."

He heard her take a ragged breath and tightened his arms around her.

"I... Honestly, Castle... I don't know what I thought." Beckett closed her eyes tightly. "But what I KNOW now is that being in D.C. ... It means protecting people like Bracken every day. It means walking a line that... I don't think I can walk. Here, everything is black and white. Everything is right or wrong. There..." She laid back as tears rolled down her face. "Everything is grey. You cover up things for the 'greater good' when I seriously doubt the greater good would sleep well knowing what you did in their name." She stared directly into his eyes. "I'm a black or white girl, Castle. And I am okay with that. Grey has never been my color."

Kate swallowed, bringing her hand up between them to stare at the ring on her finger.

"I would have walked away from the NYPD for you." She took a deep breath. "I'm walking away from the agency... for me." She took his face between her hands and kissed him sweetly.

Rick Castle smiled.

This was the woman who owned his heart.

"I can live with that." He whispered, dropping his head to kiss her gently. "But for the record... you do look awesome in grey..."

* * *

**_A/N #3: Ending this now before I run with it. Owe too many other things. Thanks for reading and please review if you have time._**

**_Thanks to those that have!_**


End file.
